


Hero

by postinghumorouslyposthumously



Series: Chillin' On a Building [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kinda but not really, M/M, Semi-OOC to OOC, Tony's kind of a dick, alien slime, domestic fluff spideypool, holding out for a hero, self-hatred but not as a main theme, semi-unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postinghumorouslyposthumously/pseuds/postinghumorouslyposthumously
Summary: “Uh-uh-uh,” he said, waggling a destroyed finger peaking out through a rip in his glove. “Don’t touch.” He said. Peter stared at him confusedly. “This lovely coating of alien snot-” Wade said, gesturing to himself, and the slime coating almost everything in sight. “Is not as fun and friendly as it looks.”-Or the one in which Peter and Wade's sleeping habits are weird, Wade gets into a slimy situation, and also somehow ends up being the most stable character for a moment! Okay...maybe that's going a little too far.We’re basically going to go ahead and assume that this takes place a couple months after Peter and Wade have gotten together, so a couple months after the previous installment “I Fall Apart”. You don’t have to read that one to understand this.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I decided to make this a series because...why not? All my characters are pretty much OOC to at least some extent. Hope you enjoy!  
> Now, this does happen to paint Tony in a fairly bad light, but remember kids! Never take what you see on the surface to be the same as what’s underneath.
> 
> The formatting got kind of fucked, I know, but just go with it y'all. 
> 
> Evasive writer with poor plot devices is evasive writer with poor plot devices.

The sleeping arrangements with Peter were always a little weird. But hey, it wouldn’t be them if they weren’t. It sort of became the usual to wake up sprawled across each other in strange ways. Such as Peter’s head resting against Wade’s chest, most of his upper-half on his shoulder, and legs up against the headboard, feet dangling over the edge. Peter’s arms loosely framed Wade’s head, fingers touching over it. 

  
Wade snorted when he woke up to find Peter in that position. He tilted his head down a bit to kiss the side of Peter’s head, and moved his hands up to stroke his hair with one hand, and his side with the other. 

  
Peter stirred, feet swinging slightly in the air, mouth twitching, muscles tensing as he stretched. His eyes opened slowly, and he glanced confusedly up at Wade, seeming to realize his current position. 

  
Wade smiled at him, and made a show of tilting his head up, and all around to take in all of Peter. 

  
“No offence, baby boy, but what the fuck?” Wade asked with a smirk. 

  
Peter groaned, and closed his eyes as he swung his legs away from the headboard, landing them across the bed, feet almost touching the floor. 

  
“I have no idea,” he said. 

  
Peter moved until he was flipped over, holding himself up with his hands braced on the bed on either side of Wade’s head. Wade kept his hands on Peter’s sides, staring up at him lazily. 

  
Peter leaned down to press a slow kiss over his mouth. Wade responded immediately, making a small noise of protest when Peter pulled away after a moment. Peter flipped himself over, sitting up on the edge of the bed in one motion. 

  
He smirked slightly as he looked over his shoulder at Wade’s “ _ WTF _ ” face. 

  
“Sorry, babe. 8:00am class today.” 

  
Wade flopped back down on the bed, groaning in irritation. 

  
“Why the  _ fuck _ would you take a class at 8:00am? On a  _ Thursday _ ?” He demanded, as if it were the most ludicrous thing he had heard in his whole life. Peter just rolled his eyes, leaning down to pick his jeans up off the floor before standing up. 

  
“Well, I get back at 10:00. Thought we could grab food and go on patrol.” He said, pulling his pants up over his underwear. 

 

Wade rolled his head and looked at him with mocking wide eyes. 

  
“Babe-how many times do I have to tell you? I’m a mercenary. Not a hero. I’m a woman of standards. I’m not just going to change myself for some  _ man _ ,” Wade said. He looked back up at the ceiling as if there were a camera or something there. “Honestly, the nerve of some guys, amiright?” Wade turned his head to look back at Peter, as if he hadn’t just talked at nothing. 

  
Peter had long since passed the point of being phased by Wade’s virtual insanity. His only reaction was to roll his eyes as he pulled his T-Shirt over his head. 

  
“You comin’ or not?” He asked, leaning over the bed to place a short kiss on his lips before standing up again. Wade mused, licking his lips as Peter crossed the room towards his shoes and socks. 

  
“Eh...I’m not one to pass up free food, now am I?” Wade said. Peter chuckled slightly. 

  
“Exactly.”    


 

  
Peter pushed the door closed with his foot as he entered Wade’s apartment. When he looked up, he froze. Wade was standing two inches away from his face in his full Deadpool suit and weapons. One more step and he would have walked right into him. Peter could tell Wade was grinning behind his mask. 

  
“Hi there.” 

  
Peter stared at him, surprise still etched onto his face. 

  
“Hi…” He said, slowly side stepping Wade and walking further into the apartment, toeing off his shoes. 

  
Wade turned, and followed after him. 

  
“So, ya ready to go reign some motherfuckin’ justice down on some poor, lowly purse thief?” Wade asked, doing karate chops out of the corner of Peter’s eye. 

  
“Food first, remember?” Peter joked, stripping out of the hoodie-which happened to be one of Wade’s-he was wearing. He headed towards the bedroom where his Spiderman duffel bag was. 

  
“Well, duh, Spideybae-!” Wade exclaimed as he jumped up onto his bed-and whacked his head against the ceiling, promptly falling on his ass on the floor. Peter snorted. He cracked up as he crossed his arms and watched his boyfriend sitting on the floor, rubbing his head. Wade held up one finger. 

  
“Never fight crime on an empty stomach!”    


 

  
They devoured taco after taco as they sat on the edge of a building overlooking the street. Their feet swung in the air, masks pulled up just enough for the consumption of delicious Mexican cuisine. One thing that had changed drastically since getting together with Wade had been how much more fun patrol had become. Not that he’d ever admit it, but Peter liked the incessant ramblings Wade provided his ear with. 

  
It was turning out to be a quiet sort of day. Until Peter’s spider senses started acting up. Peter lowered his half-eaten taco to his lap, and tilted his head up, trying to zero in on what was happening. 

  
“What’s wrong, Spidey?” Wade inquired. Peter glanced over to find Wade staring at him. 

  
“I-” 

  
Peter cut himself off, grabbing Wade’s arm as he whipped his head around to look over their shoulders. Wade followed suit, and it was only a moment before a figure climbed on to the roof, and another blasted up behind him. Iron Man landed a few feet away from Captain America, and they both stood across the roof from Peter and Wade.    
The three heroes and the anti-hero stared at each other. 

  
“Spiderman, Deadpool,"  The Cap greeted. 

  
Wade instantly bounced up, sending the bag with the rest of the tacos off the side of the building; it plummeted to its tragic death. 

  
“Wade-!” 

  
He stood tall and erect on the edge, and saluted the stars-and-stripes spandexed man in front of him. 

  
Peter huffed, and pulled his mask down completely over his face before standing up as well, mumbling about the lost bag of tacos. He was definitely spending too much time with Wade. He stood next to the mercenary with his arms crossed petulantly. 

  
“What are you guys doing here?” Peter asked, looking up at the two Avengers in front of him. 

  
“Looking for you actually,” Cap said, eyeing the still saluting Wade strangely.

  
Iron Man stepped forward, waving his hands in a friendly manner. 

  
“Look, as much as we disapprove of your recent...terrible life decisions-” 

  
Peter rolled his eyes as Tony cast his eyes toward Wade. 

  
“-Something’s happened and...we need your help.” 

  
“What do you need our help with?” Peter asked. 

  
“Well, not so much you, as we need your psychotic, unkillable boyfriend.” 

  
“What the hell do you need Wade fo-” Peter did a double take as he looked over at said boyfriend to see him still standing straight and stiff as a board, saluting the Captain. 

“ _ Wade, for the love of God! _ ” Peter exclaimed, throwing his arms down to his sides.    


 

  
Wade burst our giggling, and finally moved. He pulled down his mask all the way, as he stepped onto the roof in the direction of Captain America and Iron Man. 

  
“Sorry. What the fuck do you need me for?” He asked. Wade would bet anything Iron Man was rolling his eyes behind that metal mask of his. 

  
“Come back to base and we’ll fill you in.” The Cap answered. 

  
“And why in Emma Thompson's name would I do that?” Wade asked, pretending to inspect his nails through his gloves. 

  
“Because if you don’t, people could die.” 

  
Wade took a breath, about to rattle of a nice sentence synopsis with ‘ _ not my problem, shut the fuck up, metal bitch _ ’, when-

  
“Wade.” 

  
He turned around to stare at Peter, who was looking past  him at Captain America and Iron Man. 

  
“ _ Ughhhhhhhh _ ,” Wade groaned, turning slowly back around to face the two men. “ _ Fine… _ ” Wade whined.    


 

  
The Avengers Tower was exactly the same as Wade remembered it from the last time he had been there. He was given a lot of strange looks as he walked down the hall, moping and dragging his feet behind the Cap, Iron Man, and Peter. 

  
They ended up in a conference room with a nice, huge glass table with spiny chairs, half of which already occupied with the rest of the Avengers team. 

  
“ _ Black Widow, baby _ !” Wade cried out, falling to one knee and throwing his arms out toward the stern redhead. She glared at him. 

  
“Fuck off, Wade.” 

  
Wade stood up, and stood slightly hunched over, hands folded in front of him, chastised. Next to him, Peter crossed his arms again. 

  
“What is it exactly you need?” He asked. Wade went back to standing normally, and glanced around for an answer. 

 

Iron Man let his mask recede into his suit, and walked over to the head of the table. 

  
“We need you to extract a hostage from a group of very powerful people.” He said.  _ Ooh, 'very powerful people' _ . 

  
Iron Man took a seat on a spiny chair, and Wade wondered if it was comfortable to sit in his suit.  _ It couldn’t possibly be, could it? But hell...he was an undieable freaky mutant, surrounded by various other superhuman or virtually superhuman superheroes. _

  
“What, you advengers can’t do a simple little milk run? What are our tax dollars paying for!” 

  
“ _ Avengers _ , Wade...and you don’t pay your taxes.” 

  
“Damn straight, Spiderbabe.” 

  
Black Widow snorted, “he calls you Spiderbabe?” 

  
“Soo far off topic…” Peter winced. 

  
“Let’s reel it in, guys, kay?” Iron Man stated, glancing around the room at everyone before continuing. “The reason none of us can do this ‘milk run’ is because the hostage is in a cell where it is literally impossible to get to them without dying. The only person who could have opened the cell safely was killed-” Iron Man’s eyes went to rest on Thor, who pointedly looked down at the table top. “-and we don’t have time to find another way to get the hostage out.” 

  
“Trouble in paradise?” Wade asked in a light voice, after a moment of tense silence.

  
Iron Man rolled his eyes. 

  
“So...lemme get this straight...You need me to die,” Wade stated, stepping forward and lifting a hand up to mime holding a noose around his neck. Iron Man snapped his fingers- _ whatthefuck HOW?!?! _ -and pointed at Wade. 

  
“You got it, bud.”    
Wade laughed hysterically, throwing his head back and putting a hand on his stomach and everything. The deep, belly laugh went on for only a few minutes before he stopped and straightened, folding his hands nicely in front of him. 

  
“Don’t call me bud.” 

  
The whole room rolled it’s eyes. 

  
“Seriously? This? This is what you’ve come to?” Black Widow craned her neck around Wade to look at Peter.

  
“This is what he  _ COMES _ to!” Wade exclaimed, gesturing to himself before bursting out in laughter again, raising and slapping his knee a few times for effect.

  
“Oh my God…” Peter muttered to himself behind him. Wade could feel the face palm, imaging the bright pink tinting baby boy’s cheeks and ears. He grinned maliciously.

  
“Can we get back to the topic please?” Iron Man’s voice-laced with irritation-brought everyone back in. He turned to Wade. 

  
“Can you do it?” 

  
“Oh honey…” Wade started, placing his hands on his hips. “Of course I can…” He smirked. 

  
Iron Man slammed his fist down on the table. _Woahohoho, that baby must be bulletproof!_ _Do any of the Avengers ever have sex on this table?_ Wade eyed the Cap and Iron Man suspiciously.

“Hey, do you guys ever have sex on this table?”  

  
“Damn it, Wade.  _ Will _ you do it?” Steve clarified. Wade watched as the good Cap's fist curled in irritation. 

  
Wade sighed dramatically, spinning around in a slow circle on his heel to think about it. He faced Peter, who stared back at him with his arms crossed. Wade, of course, couldn’t see his expression behind his mask. He spun back around. 

  
“Can I have a second to consult with my manager?” He asked politely. Iron Man glanced past him at Peter, and nodded.

 

 

Out in the isolated hall, Peter pulled off his mask as Wade leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. 

Peter looked up at Wade, as if waiting for him to say something. Then sighed when he realized he wasn’t going to. 

“What are you going to do?” He asked, glancing up at Wade from under his lashes. 

_ How can you not love ‘im with a face like that?!  _

_ Shut up.  _

Wade shrugged. 

“Probably whatever you tell me to, spideybae.” 

Peter sighed again, and ran his hand over his hair. 

“I  _ really  _ don’t want you to go…” He said staring down at their feet. “...But I think you should.” 

Wade just shrugged. 

“I don’t want you to have to  _ die _ .” 

“I die all the time.” 

“Shut up, Wade.” 

“Make me, biotch.” 

That elicited a small grin from Peter as he looked up Wade again. His eyes trailed over Wade’s mask. 

“Take it off for a sec.” 

Wade complied after only a second of hesitation. Peter leaned forward, pushing up on his toes to kiss his mouth softly. It lasted only a second before he pulled away again. Wade didn’t pull his mask on yet. 

Peter glanced to the side. 

“I don’t want to just tell you to go and die.” 

“People do it all the time!” Wade supplied, a bright look on his face. He dropped it after a second, and slung an arm around Peter’s shoulders. “But look Spidey, if you don’t wanna tell me to go to my death to save this  _ ‘hostage’  _ person, fine by me. We’ll skidaddle right on outta here and go buy some replacement tacos for the ones I pushed off the roof-or, better yet! We’ll go get ice cream! Yeah!” Wade exclaimed, jumping up once in excitement like a little kid. “Doesn’t that sound like so much more fun than going and extracting a person from a thingy?!” 

Peter rubbed his fingers into his eyes as he lowered his head. 

“Wade...you should do this...They wouldn’t have asked you if they didn’t think you could save this person.” Peter said. 

“What if this person isn’t even a  _ good  _ person?! What if they kick puppies! What if they lick water fountain spouts!” Wade gasped dramatically, moving his hands to clasp Peter’s face, squishing his cheeks. “ _ What if they listen to Bieber!?”  _ He exclaimed. 

Peter pushed Wade off, though laughing slightly.    
“Wade, stop,” he said. Wade only grinned at him. Peter looked up at him and crossed his arms. 

“...I think you should do it.” 

Wade just shrugged, moving to pull his mask over his head again. 

“Whatever you say, baby…” Wade moved away, and walked backwards in the direction of the conference room. He threw up two thumbs-up.

“Who knows...Might even be fun!” 

 

The more Wade heard about this “mission”, the less  _ fun  _ it sounded. 

“So basically, what you’re saying is...it’s gonna hurt like hell.” 

Tony (he was Tony because he wasn’t wearing his Iron Man suit anymore) slowly tilted his head to the side. 

“...Probably.” 

Peter buried his unmasked head in his hands where he sat in one of the jet’s seats a few feet behind them. Wade just grinned, although nobody could probably tell through his mask. 

They were sitting in the jet they were apparently going to take to wherever the fuck the “hostage” was located. They had yet to take off, as Wade had yet to  _ officially  _ and  _ completely  _ agree. 

“Sounds like a party,” Wade lied. “So…”

Wade moved to sit down next to Peter.

“Tell me more about this ‘cell’.” Wade said, looking up intently at Tony. 

“It’s weird. It’s complex. It kills you if you so much as breathe in its direction. It’s placed in a fuckin’ fortress of a compound...that’s about all we know.” 

Wade blinked several times. He might have had a bitch fit, if Peter hadn’t had one for him. 

“ _ That’s all you know?!”  _ Peter exclaimed from beside him, whipping his head up to stare at Tony. Tony crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Hey, why do you think we’re sending in Headless Horseman over here?  _ We don’t have time to make a plan _ . Without the guy Thor offed, the hostage will die in  _ days _ .” 

“Who the fuck is this guy anyway?!” Peter asked, standing up sharply. “And the hostage!” Peter fumed, staring Tony hard in the face.

Tony uncrossed his arms, staring right back. Wade leaned forward slightly, wondering if one of them would make a move. He itched to reach out and grab Peter’s waist protectively.  _ Look at him being a good boyfriend!  _

“The  _ guy  _ was a psychotic crime lord on some alien steroids who we were fighting to take down. We almost had it done when he took a hostage and screwed it all up. Thor didn’t know it until  _ after  _ it was too late, and he killed him.” Tony said, not breaking his hard stare. 

“And the hostage? Just some random civilian?” Peter asked incredulously. Tony paused. He faltered. 

“No.” 

“Then  _ who _ ?”

“Pepper.” 

Peter just stared. Then scoffed.

“So that’s why you’re desperate.” 

 

The Cap and Thor ended up coming along on the little expedition Wade apparently agreed to. They both sat towards the front of the self-flying plane, pointedly not looking at anyone. 

Peter and Tony also weren’t looking at each other. Instead, Peter sat where he had before, head bowed, and Tony stood across the jet from him, arms crossed and looking contemplative. 

Wade stood at the back of the plane. Arm stretched up to hold on to the rail extending from the ceiling. 

He never really had officially met Pepper Potts, Tony Stark’s infamous booty call. He knew Peter would have had to. Besides, even if it  _ was  _ just some random civilian in need of rescuing, Peter would probably care just as much. He was  _ good  _ like that. 

Silence stretched throughout the jet as it brought them closer and closer to their destination. A destination Wade had no clue about. A destination that would kill him, perhaps more than once. Oh well. He’d get over it. 

“What’s your deal? We usually can’t shut you up.” 

Wade’s shoulders tensed when he heard Tony’s voice. He forcibly relaxed them. 

“Aw, come on...using me like a cheap whore, and you still find the time to insult me?” Wade asked in a sing-song voice. He imagined an eyeroll, and then there was silence again. 

_ Cheap whore _ . Basically, yeah. That described how they used him-and now Peter-perfectly. After all, they  _ did  _ use Peter. Used him to make Wade do their errands. Wade rolled his head on his shoulders and wondered if Peter realized that too. 

_ Just another thing that’s  _ your  _ fault _ . 

Wade glanced over his shoulder at Peter. Peter sensed his stare, and looked up. Their eyes met, albeit through their masks. Wade-much as he usually did-looked away first. 

 

They had landed in a field. A random ass, middle of nowhere farm field. Tony told Wade through gritted teeth where he would find the “farmhouse” that was where they were keeping Pepper.

_ The fuck kinda name is Pepper Potts anyway?  _

_ Says the guy who’s name is Wade Winston Wilson.  _

_ Yeah, but at least I’m not named after two things you cook with!  _

_ Your initials spelled out look like a teenage girl’s heart rate seeing Jason Momoa shirtless.  _

_ They look like OUR heart rate upon seeing Jason Momoa shirtless.  _

 

Peter watched as Wade only half-listened to Tony, twirling his katanas absently in his hands. He glanced sidelong as Peter before he left, and Peter thought maybe he was grinning under his mask. Then he made a flirty parting comment to the rest of the Avengers, and was gone. 

Peter sat back and got ready to wait for Wade to come back...however long  _ that  _ took. 

He felt guilty for making Wade go. Although he wouldn’t have if Wade had expressed an actual refusal against it. But...he really hadn’t. He had just...shrugged a lot. Like it didn’t matter to him. Well...it didn’t. Peter knew that. Peter sometimes wished it wouldn’t matter to  _ himself _ so much. Caring about everybody all the time. Having to feel  _ responsible  _ for everyone who dies who he  _ might’ve  _ saved. He let his head fall back against the wall. 

Only a few minutes later did Steve get up and walk over to him. Looking ready to wanna start a  _ talk _ . Peter rolled his eyes and waited.

“What’s the deal with Deadpool anyway?” The Star-Spangled Super asked, folding his hands in front of him. 

Peter leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. 

“ _ This  _ conversation again? When he’s  _ literally  _ dying for you?” Peter asked, casting a glance at Steve, who just looked down with a slight, amused smile. 

“Just askin’, kid,” he responds. 

“I like Wade.” 

“I kinda figured.” 

“He’s...good. Obviously, not...a  _ hero _ ,” Peter said, grimacing slightly. “But he  _ is  _ good. No matter what anyone thinks.” 

“...You wanna know what I think?” 

“Not really, but it’s never stopped you before.” 

Steve chuckled. 

“I think you’re going to get yourself hurt.” 

“Well then-” Peter leaned back, “-you can hit me with a nice ol’ ‘ _ I told you so’ _ , can’t you?” He asked, looking up at Steve. Steve just half-shrugged, and stepped away. Putting a hand briefly on Tony’s shoulder as he passed. 

Peter glanced in the direction of the open jet doors. 

 

Getting through the compound was a piece of cake, really. And, what Wade meant by that is that he had several new holes basted into his body, and two fingers to regrow. But  _ other  _ than the hour long rampage through  _ waves  _ of bastards in black with guns,  _ piece of cake!  _

_ Seriously, why the fuck were there so many guards?  _

The cell, as all good cells should be, was located in the basement. After taking care of the three guarding it, Wade stopped when he actually  _ looked up at it _ . 

It looked like...a bubble? Like a big ass blob of illuminated green slime with an outline of an unconscious redhead sprawled on the floor in the center. And...green blob of slime was  _ not  _ a fuckin’ cell, Iron Man.  _ This was so not going to be fun.  _

 

It was like the most morbid nickelodeon sliming ever. Wade didn’t even know his torso could be distorted like that. It was actually...kind of fuckin’ awesome! Or, it would have been, if it hadn’t hurt like hell. And _boy,_ did it _hurt_ like a _bitch_ _with an itch._

After a long, painful process of wiggling and half-inch movements to get to the center of the alien mass of slime with blood pumping in his ears, unable to breathe, a hot feeling like fire or acid spreading up through his toes, he managed to fist a hand in the woman’s hair.  _ Sorry, sister.  _

He pulled her closer, then wrapped a hand around her arm, then an arm across her torso, finally pulling her out of the slime. 

As soon as she was out, she took a deep, gasping breath. Back arching off the floor, and eyes blinking open only briefly before she passed unconscious again. Oh well. A lot better this way anyway. 

Wade gathered up his abandoned weapons from the floor, replacing them all in their rightful places on his person, before gathering up the out-cold redhead in his arms, and booking it for the stairs. He did  _ not  _ want to be anywhere near that giant green blob of death. What kinda fucking alien monster shit did the Avengers  _ deal with _ ?! 

It still burned  _ in  _ his skin as he made his way back through the farmhouse, trampling his way over dead bodies and floors slick with blood. He probably looked sick as hell, kicking open the front door and walking out with a hot babe in his arms, dripping with blood, and slime, and probably some other nasty things. Then, as Wade stepped down from the last step off the porch, the whole house fucking  _ exploded  _ behind him. Talk about a sick fuckin’ exit. 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t far enough away to do that whole walking-without-looking-when-something-explodes-behind-me cliche, so yeah, he was blasted forward about twenty feet. 

 

Peter jumped when a nearby explosion rattled his bones. The others looked up, but weren’t as effected. Everyone started forward for the front of the jet, where they could see through the glass a mushroom cloud of black smoke filling the sky. 

“ _ Pepper,”  _

_ “Wade,”  _ Peter and Tony breathed at the same time. 

Tony sat down at the controls, and got the jet up in the air as quickly as he could. He pressed forward toward the farmhouse. 

The building was completely destroyed when they got there. Pieces of the house were scattered all over the area surrounding it, most aflame with an alarming  _ green  _ fire. A layer of something sticky coated everything, and most of the ground. 

Peter saw Wade on the ground, hunched over another figure, acting as a human shield from the slime and debris. He heard Tony breathe a sigh of relief, and then he quickly circled the jet around the field, looking for a safe place to land.

When they were on the ground, all of them took off sprinting in Wade and Pepper’s direction. Tony hadn’t even bothered to get suited up. 

As they neared Wade, he began slowly sitting up. His suit was torn open in several places, revealing strips of his scarred skin, along with some open wounds that had yet to heal. He was coated in a layer of greenish slime. The woman under him, however, seemed not to be too injured. Only covered in slime with a few cuts and scrapes. 

Tony rushed forward for Pepper, and Peter reached out for Wade, when Wade evaded him. 

“Uh-uh-uh,” he said, waggling a destroyed finger peaking out through a rip in his glove. “Don’t touch.” He said. Peter stared at him confusedly. “This lovely coating of alien snot-” Wade said, gesturing to himself, and the slime coating almost everything in sight. “Is not as fun and friendly as it looks.” 

Wade jabbed a thumb over his shoulder behind him, where Tony was leaned over Pepper, checking her over. “ _ She  _ seems to have a protective coating.”

 

Wade sat on the floor by the door of the jet, head hung. The occasional  _ pop  _ or  _ crack  _ could be heard from his body healing itself. Peter sat a few feet away in a seat, staring at Wade. It wasn’t safe to touch him until he could shower off the slime; which Tony already scanned to find out  _ wasn’t  _ giving off any sort of radiation dangerous to humans. 

Pepper was lying on the floor across the jet, head pillowed in Tony’s lap. She would probably be okay, according to Tony, but he couldn’t know for sure until they got back and ran tests. Tony had already called in the slimey, destroyed house to S.H.I.E.L.D, and they were probably already on their way to cordon off the whole area.

All Peter wanted to do was go home. 

 

As soon as they made it back to Avengers Tower, Wade was rushed off to some white tiled room with a shower head spouting some stingy liquid that washed the slime from his skin. When he left the white tiled room and walked back into the small changing room, his suit was hanging up, looking better than it had...ever. All of his weapons were laid out nicely on a table to the left of it. Wade felt like licking the wall, or purposefully scuffing the floor. 

He left the room behind him with all the light bulbs broken.  _ Tame, but annoying.  _

Peter was waiting in the hall with his mask off, leaning against the wall across from the changing room. He eyed up Wade’s suit when he walked out. 

“Hands up if you think we should totally come back sometime and ransack wherever the fuck the supersuit washing room is in this place,” Wade said. Peter just smiled humorously, and stepped forward to bump against Wade’s shoulder. Wade placed his hand on the nape of Peter’s neck. 

“Come on, let’s get the fuck outta here. I’ll send the bill later.” 

Peter scoffed, hand squeezing Wade’s waist once. 

“We should stop by and see Tony first.” 

“Why? I already rescued the damsel.” 

Peter stepped back with a half shrug. He scratched the back of his neck where Wade’s hand previously was. 

“Thank you, by the way,” Peter started. “For saving Pepper. Doesn’t feel like enough, since-you know-you got...covered in a horrible alien slime that...killed you, but...thanks.” Peter stared at the floor, but Wade chucked his chin and their eyes met. 

“Anytime, baby boy.” 

Peter half-grinned. 

“Go on, go home then.” He said. Wade immediately pulled away and started sprinting down the hall, arms flailing dramatically.

“See you later, Spiderbabe!” He called back. He heard Peter laughing behind him. 

 

Tony was in his lab, holding a tablet as he stood behind a desk when Peter walked in. Peter hovered by the door until he was noticed. 

“Hey,” Peter greeted, stepping further into the room. 

“Hey kid.” Tony greeted. “Docs’ are saying Pepper will be fine.” 

Peter nodded, “that’s good.” 

“Yeah, it is.” 

Silence. 

After a few moments, Tony put down the tablet, and looked up at Peter. 

“Is Wade still in the shower?” 

“No, he left,” Peter replied, balancing momentarily on the balls of his feet. “Said he was going to send you a bill.” 

Tony snorted. 

“We’ll see if  _ that  _ gets paid,” he said. Peter frowned slightly. 

“He did  _ die  _ for you.” 

Tony looked up at him. 

“He died to save Pepper. And it’s not like death affects him anyway.” 

Peter just shrugged, glancing down at the floor, wringing his mask in his hands a bit. 

“He’ll probably forget anyway.” 

“You alright, kid?” 

Peter didn’t say anything for a moment. 

“He’s right you know,” he said. “You guys just use him. And now you use me too.” 

Tony stared at Peter. 

“And?” 

Peter looked up. 

“I always used you, Peter. Since you were sixteen years old.” 

Peter was frozen, mouth hanging open in shock. Tony rubbed his mouth, and frowned slightly. 

“What do you think this is?” He asked, glancing around at the room-at the building. Peter’s eyebrows raised. “You were apart of the team. Until you weren’t.” Tony tilted his head, eyes flicking down. “Now we use you.” 

Peter still couldn’t move. Tony stepped around the desk, and walked over to Peter. He stood in front of him, and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. Tony looked him in the eye then. 

“Yeah, I used you. I used Wade. I use a lot of people. So what? At the end of the day, I do my job. I save people. And that’s worth more.” 

They stared at each other for a long time. Tony sounded like an adult explaining something hard to a child. After a few seconds, Peter’s mouth set into a hard line. Tony stepped away, turning his back on him. He started walking away back towards the desk. 

“Of course I use people, Peter. That’s the whole show,” he said loudly. 

“Do you use Pepper?” Peter asked, staring hard at the floor. He heard Tony falter briefly, pausing in his steps. 

“Pepper and I broke up a while ago.” 

And his steps continued. 

Peter spun on his heel, and started for the exit. 

“ _ We save people, Peter!”  _

Iron Man called to him. 

“ _ That’s all that matters!”  _

Peter snorted as he barrelled through the door. 

_ “ _ You keep telling yourself that.” 

 

He was swinging from the buildings in less than ten minutes. 

_ ‘Yeah I used you. I used Wade.’  _

It’s stupid, because Peter knew that. He knew that, and he felt guilty. Guilty because it hurt Wade. And angry. Because Tony  _ doesn’t care _ . About anything. Tony was his fucking  _ hero  _ at one time. And he never cared about him. 

He was too angry to think about anything else. To see Tony as anything more than a selfish bastard with a hero complex. By the time he got to Wade’s apartment, he was fuming. 

He went in through the open window, landing on his feet on the floor right by the couch, where Wade was already sprawled awkwardly, halfway lying down, legs spread wide, mask and katanas abandoned on the floor. His eyes were closed, and he didn’t bother opening them as he made a noise in his throat. 

“What’s up, Petey?” 

Peter ripped his mask off and threw it down on the floor before letting himself simply fall onto Wade. Wade gasped sharply, eyes snapping open. Peter said nothing, and sprawled over him, his back to Wade’s chest, legs on either side of Wade’s, head falling back to rest against Wade’s shoulder and the couch. 

They were both still in their suits, and the position wasn’t really comfortable, but fuck all if Peter was moving now. Despite the fact that he had really done  _ nothing  _ that day, he was tired. 

Wade’s arms wrapped around Peter’s torso, burying his face against the crook of Peter’s neck. 

“Sucky day, huh?” 

“Is any day to do with the Avengers ever  _ not  _ sucky?” Peter muttered. 

“I mean, we get to see Cap’s ass in the god-given gift of spandex. And, babe...have you  _ seen  _ Chris Hemsworth’s biceps?! Let’s not forget Black Widow  _ babe _ . She can trap me in her web and eat me after sex any day.” 

Peter frowned. 

“Who the fuck’s Chris Hemsworth?” 

Wade sighed. 

“Australia’s finest piece of ass-next to Harley Quinn of course.” 

Wade jerked his head to the side and winked at the wall. 

Peter decided to just let it go. 

Wade turned his head back, and took Peter’s hand, playing with his fingers. 

“I mean honestly, when you think about it, the whole Avengers team is a little  _ too  _ perfect. I mean, like...that’s a little unrealistic, don’t you think?” 

“Sex sells, Wade.” 

Wade laughed loudly in his ear. 

Peter shifted in Wade’s lap. 

“But really, what’s eatin’ ya Spidey?” Wade asked, resting his chin on Peter’s shoulder. 

“Just-...something that Tony said.”

“Aww...finally broke the rose-red-and-gold glasses shielding you from seeing the  _ totally _ human ball of daddy issues and poorly concealed self-loathing Tony Stark pretends he isn’t?” 

Peter said nothing. Squeezed Wade’s hand a little tighter. 

“Babe,” Wade said casually in a light voice. “We all grow up and realize it’s not-so-normal for daddy to come home drunk and beat up mommy.”

Peter squeezed Wade’s hand harder, this time in annoyance. Wade laughed, pulling his hand away and wrapping it around Peter’s shoulders instead. Wade leaned his head forward enough to press a sloppy wet kiss to Peter’s cheek.

Peter felt Wade’s head fall back against the couch again. Turned his head slightly, nose pressing against Wade’s jaw, to see that his eyes were closed. He looked strangely peaceful. 

Peter pressed a kiss to his jugular and turned his head again. He exhaled deeply through his nose, glancing out of the corner of his eye toward the city. Trying not to think about the fact that his last fragment of love for the Avengers was just shattered. 

But he had Wade. And he was still a hero. And, without the Avengers, he could be whatever kind of hero he wanted to be. 

Peter closed his eyes and breathed. 

 

Tony stood staring down at his desk for a long time after Peter left. Not moving. Not looking at anything. Hardly even thinking about anything. He loved that kid so much it hurt. It hurt him more when Peter was part of the team. When Tony was constantly crushed under the weight of his anxiety, worrying about the kid whose life  _ he  _ was responsible for. The kid who he was so scared to fuck up. To get killed. Then Peter met Wade, while simultaneously deciding he didn’t  _ want  _ to be an Avenger. Sure, Tony would never understand the Wade thing, but there was such a huge part of him that was  _ so relieved  _ when Peter quit the Avengers.  _ If he dies, it won’t be as much of my fault _ . He thought, and hated himself for it. 

Except it  _ would  _ still be completely his fault. He was the one who showed up at sixteen year old Peter Parker’s house and told him he could be a hero. 

Tony hadn’t been to see Pepper, even though Steve came by ten minutes ago to say she was awake.  _ That  _ had been a relationship that ended badly. Not  _ messily,  _ per se, but...badly. He...well, he probably shouldn’t think about. 

No, he probably shouldn’t think about it at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I believe it deep inside my soul that Wade most definitely calls Peter “Spideybae”. This is not up for discussion.
> 
> Did you like it? Did you hate it? Lemme know!


End file.
